Because Of You
by AmyTheMoroi
Summary: Set after Shadow Kissed.Dimitri's alive!Mason lied and Rose is confused on who to trust.The gang have to face everything they've feared, find out the truth and unbury secrets they never thought was possible.please R&R.Rated T just to be safe :


**Hi Guys,**

**So this is my first Fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I welcome constructive criticism and praise; but please don't comment stuff like: This is crap, or, you should delete this. Cause it's just rude :)**

**But questions are always welcome...**

**Anyway, back to this story. I have changed shadow kissed (and the other books in the seris) a little due to it to fitting into my book. Here's my changes so you don't get confused :/ :**

**1) Adrian came to the academy before the caves, but he soon had to leave due to his parents forcing him to go on a holiday. He left a week after the incident at the caves.**

**2) Tasha hasn't been introduced at all! Sorry... might do later on though ;)**

**3) I've added in a new character called Matthew Conner. It should describe about him in the prologue.**

**I will inform you people if I decide throughout the book if I have added in anything - at the start of each chapter. Hope all of the above ^^^^ wasn't that confusing :D**

**Summary:**

_Set after Shadow Kissed. Rose finds out Dimitri is actually alive and Mason wasn't telling the truth. What could this mean? She soon finds her self confused and afraid. What will she do? How will she save him? Why would Mason lie? Questions are laid on thick and are all answered in due time, but will The gang like the answers? Rose and the gang go on an emotional journey of truth and secrets, heart break and anger and love and admiration..._

* * *

><p><strong> Because Of You<strong>

**Prologue:**

Dimitri has been Strigoi for over a week now. Ever since Mason told me he was, I've been devastated. I haven't shown it. How could I? All my friends think I'm hard headed Rose. Rose who is undefeatible. Yet here I am, clutching a photo of me and him... with wet salty tears streaming from my eyes, running uncontrollably down my face. It had been taken at one of our training sessions in the Gym. We were both staring at each other- lost in our own Private world. To a stranger or anyone who didn't know about our relationship ( Which was practically everyone ) they would think we were just plain ole' Mentor and student. Just working out at a normal practice and someone had just caught us in that position.

But me? I knew what was really happening. I could even see the love practically radiating out of my eyes. Both our eyes held electricity and undiniable love. Both just happy to be in eachothers arms. Not many complications, well not compared to this , also the most important thing ...

We were together.

Happy and... alive. That ( to me ) was the most important thing. Cause as I sat here I wished, wished so _so_ hard, that he would just come back to me - as a dhampir. But that was a very risky wish to make due to knowing that he was... _dead_. Well at least his soul was. Trapped inside that awful excuse for a being. Being destructive, murderous. It pains me to much to even think about it. Each time it feels like my heart is ripping in two, Over and over.

I shuddered as I let even more ( if possible ) tears stream down my face like a tidal wave. I sobbed quietly untill I couldn't hold on any longer and just let them come. Loud and painful. Sorrowful and powerful. Each one rocked my body heavily as I shoke and stroked his photographic face and muscled chest. I missed him so so much.

And my heart ripped into a blivion... Again.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sat in my room, moping. Maybe it was minutes... hours... days...? I honestly don't know. Don't care. I eventually got up to wash my face with water so I can eliminate the trails my tears caused. I toke long deep shaky breaths as I combs my long thick hair and tried to forget that He used to love my hair. I contemplated on cutting it, but instantly dismissed it.<p>

Getting dressed into my Pj's and crawled febily into my warm covers. Lissa had tried to get into my head. I say tried cause she failed miserably. She's only worried but I can't help to think she's been babying my ever since _He_ died. It was to painful to even think his name. I placed the covers over my head as I tried to think of anything but dimi- _Him_.

I sighed an exhausted sigh as I sunk into the pillow and mattress. I needed to get my head sorted for graduation. Other wise I'll never guard Lissa. Maybe up-ing my training will help? Make my self better. For me. For Liss. But mostly for _him_.

Letting one more tear slip out before I made my self stop my internal blabber and promises before I got back to the sobbing point. So I lay there with one tear trail down my cheek and letting exhaustion take over. Finally being able to let go of all the stress I had been keeping bottled up, I let my self float...

* * *

><p>I was happily in my own little world. No sorrow. Just me and darkness. No worries.<p>

Well that was untill I was eruptively ( and rudely may I add ) awoken as heavy pounding knocking vibrated through my door. I sat up in alarm as adrenaline pumped through my veins; making me awake instantly. I looked at the door in confusion. Why was knocking on the bloody door at 3Pm in the morning? I frowned as I carefully got out of bed.

I made no sounds while doing this. I inched towards the door my guardian training kicking in. I stopped just inched from the door as the banging continued. I was about to go barging through into the hallway when the person banging stopped and resorted to yelling.

"Rose! Rose Hathaway, you are being requested by Guardian Petrov In her office. NOW!", the person who's identity is Guardian Conner, yelled.

I opened the door as quick as lightning. And showed Matthew Conner the real Rose Hathaway glare. Dosen't anyone know that waking a girl - especially me - at 3Pm in the morning, will make them bitchy? Well I think he got the gist cause he backed off a few steps. Asshole.

"What does she want at 3Pm in the god damn morning Conner?" I hissed at him, hoping he would just let me succombe to sleeps desires. He seemed hesitant to answer.

"She said she had both extremely important and confidential information which she wanted to share to you" , I just stared at him. Why the hell would Alberta want to share something with me, much less some thing 'important' and 'confidential'. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"I guess it's also necessary that I go meet her?" I asked wearily. He gave me a small smile. I knew Conner ever since the Caves. He sorta half mentors me with Alberta. The only difference with him and Alberta is that she's more like Him. Controlled, respected, stern and Authoritative. All the qualities of a teacher.

But Matt was more laid back, fun and easy to talk too. Like Adrian. Sigh... Adrian, drunken man-whore Adrian. I missed him, he went on holiday with his parents last week and I wouldn't admit this to anyone ( much less him ) But he was fun to hang around with and helped keep my mind off certain things.

So ever since Adrian left , me and Conner have been buddies so to speak. I still have to respect him to some extent, and listen to him - To some extent. But he really was an alright guy and whoever is lucky enough to get him, would be very happy. That person definitely isn't me though. He's like Adrian and Christian mushed together. Ew!

Don't get me wrong he's great, but the only person I have (Yes, _have_) eyes for is ... Dimitri.

My face clouded over at the thought of him and I struggled to hold back another full on break down. _Hold it together!_ I scolded myself, _Snap out of it_. I toke some calming breaths and looked back up at Matt.

Seeing my mood change he tried to cheer me up,

"Yes it's necessary but don't worry, your not in trouble. She seemed pretty calm and her eye wasn't twitching. So I'm guessing your off the hook this time, Rose." I laughed at this. Me and Matthew always mocked Alberta for her eye problem. He looked at me dead in the eyes and started to twitch his left eye.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Your in for it..." He said in Alberta's 'voice'. It was hilarious and I forgot about my earlier problems. He laughed along with me as his chest rumbled. I smiled at him as I quickly grabbed my Robe. It's not like I'm seeing anyone too important.

Matt gave me an amused look.

"What? It's not like there's anyone worth dressing up for. I mean I'm not wearing this all-day", I said with a smirk. He just chuckled while shaking his head, muttering something like "What are we gonna do with you Hathaway".

As we neared Alberta's Office I had a sudden feeling of deja vu. My posture automatically stiffened as my face moulded back into the stonic mask I have gotten so used to. My blood felt like it had gone cold and My heart throbbed painfully in my chest. With balled up fists and shaky legs I entered her office and sat down on a chair, scared that if I didn't soon I might of collapsed or passed out.

Memories from when I was hear last bombarded me: Guardian Petrov telling me his body was missing, me breaking down, her confronting me and figuring out we had a relationship. I swallowed down the big lump with was in my throat and pushed the memories to the back of my mind.

Still a little shaken I hadn't noticed Guardian Conner was talking to Alberta. She said he was dismissed and he said a respectful goodbye as he left; not before giving me a comforting glance as he disappeared through the doorway.

Alberta silently sat down at her desk, staring at her hands with a sorrowful look in her eyes. She seemed in deep thought as she frowned and closed her eyes. She seemed vunrable and defeated which both scared me and amazed me. Tough Alberta looked fearful...

But as she took a deep breath and stared at me with guilt, she said the words I had been wishing so hard for.

"Dimitri isn't Strigoi ... Rose, he's alive"

**Chapter 1 up soon Xxxx**

**Review :) ...**


End file.
